What happend To Spikes Mom?
by Dru
Summary: now finished. What William Spike Does after being turned. Please R&R. .
1. Ch1

What happened to Spike's mom?  
  
Chapter one   
  
It was a few hours after William had been turned. It was night and William was with Drusilla,Angelus and Darla, they were telling him about being a vampire.  
  
He couldn't believe it. He was a vampire. A demon. An unholy monster. So why didn't he feel evil? Angelus had killed his family within hours of being turned by Darla. And yet William felt sick at just the thought of hurting his family. Was there something wrong with him? (I'm supposed to be evil damn it! Why don't I feel evil?)  
  
"So William are you ready for your first kill?" asked Angelus. "I thought we could start with your family.Sound like a good plan?" he asked evilly.  
  
William is startled out of his thoughts. "W-what? Oh.... umm... well...." and he suddenly gets a plan, "well we could do that....but I really had my heart set on killing the people mocked me at the party....Do you think we could start with them?" He tried to keep the others from seeing how much he doesn't want to hurt his family.  
  
"Hmmm killing the people who made fun of you...Sounds like a plan. Shall we go?"  
  
William is barely able to hide his happieness over not killing his family,at least for now.(I wonder how long I can keep them safe? I have to I wasn't able to save my self but I'll save them if its the last thing I ever do!) William thought with venom.  
  
"William!"  
  
He quickly looked up quickly. "What?"  
  
Angelus looked slightly annoyed. "I said how do you want to kill them? Would you pay attention!"  
  
William gulped."Oh umm yes how to kill them.."He remembers Percy saying he'd rather have an spike in the head than hear his poetry. "How about railroad spikes?"  
  
Angelus raised a eyebrow. "Railroad spikes?" he repeats with a grin. "I like how you think, William!"  
  
William is surprised when he realizes he's excited about killing everyone who made fun of him.(Guess I'm more evil than I thought)  
  
They reach the party and lucky for them it's early enough that the party's still going.  
  
William and the others walk up to the door and William knocks.One of the men opened the door and looked a little startled that William was knocking. "What are you doing outside?" Of course William and the others can't enter with out an invite so they just stand there waiteing.  
  
"So what you left to go get your friends? Well stop standing there and come in already!"  
  
Feeling a sense of power he never felt before he grinned "So you're inviting us in?"  
  
"Yes I'm inviting you in now stop standing there like a nin-Gah!" Before he can finish William grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"Thank you so very much for your kind invataion." William drains him as Drusilla, Angelus, and Darla watched in glee.  
  
"Awww I feel so proud our little boys made his first kill!" laughed Angelus.  
  
William drops the body and grins at his new family."Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun."  
  
He pulled out a railroad spikehe had found and twirled it as he called out in a happy sing song voice, "Ohh, Percy you said you wanted a spike in your head...I got one for you.  
  
William slowly walked over to Percy. "So people call me Spike, eh? You know I think I like that. Spike. Sounds all manly." He grins at the look of fear on Percy face.  
  
"Drusilla dear, what do you think we should do to our dear friend, Percy, here?  
  
"Kill him.Kill him,William. Kill him for Princess?" Drusilla cooed at him as she stared at the terrified man.  
  
William grins evilly "I'll tear him to messes."  
  
Angelus and Darla were guarding the door so no one could excape.Couldn't let anyone stop there fun now could they?  
  
Drusilla looked happily on as William used the spikes he had to nail Percy to the wall.  
  
"Oh yeah and they also call me 'William the Bloody' don't they? Well I think I should earn that name. Don't you, Angelus?"  
  
"Oh yes you really must." Angelus said grinning.  
  
William looked happy "Oh good. Now lets see how can I earn the name 'William the Bloody'?"  
  
"Well it should be bloody, slow, painful...." said Darla with an evil grin.  
  
"Well of course that's a given. But just how to make it bloody, slow, painful is what I'm wondering. There are just so many ways. How does one pick?"  
  
"Hmmm well just try them all. Than go with your favorite one."  
  
"Oooh good plan!" William than proceeds to stab Percy with a spike in lots of painful but non-lethal places.  
  
Percy screamed in pain. "He's good. A real natural at this," said Angelus.  
  
"Hmmm this is starting to get fun." Said William as he let Drusilla lick the blood off his fingers. "But as fun as this is, there are a lot of other people who I hate, so I'm going to finish with you for a while. You just hang around here while I kill some other people.  
  
William walks off and grabs a woman and hands her to Drusilla "Here Dru. You look hungry." He looks over at Darla and Angelus who are still be the door. "aren't you going to eat anyone?  
  
"No not right now, you just have fun." Said Darla with a smirk.  
  
"Well alright come on Dru. Let's go kill some snobs." He grabs Dru's hand and gently pulls her with him.  
  
"Oohh, William. My sweet William. There's blood everywhere and its singing to me." Drusilla said dreamily.  
  
"Yes it is singing.Now why don't we make it scream?" William grins and grabs one of the people who had laughed at him as a human. "You. I never liked you. So I'm going to kill you." William stabs the man through the head with a spike.  
  
Drusilla giggles and grabs a woman and drains her.  
  
After killing a few more people in different ways William spots Cecily. "Well, well look at what we have here. Cecily how are you? Miss me? Oh no I forgot. I'm beneath you."  
  
William towered above the terrified woman glaring down at her. "Well I have news for you. I'm NOT beneath you anymore. In fact I never was in the first place you stupid Bitch! I'm William the Bloody! And you're going to show me some respect!"  
  
William rolls his eyes. "Oh don't look so scared I'm not going to kill you. Well at lest not yet I think I'm going to let you watch while I kill all you friends."  
  
Cecily whimpers as William proceeds to kill person after person.  
  
Drusilla runs a finger in the blood dripping down William's face and licks it off her finger "Mmm, yummy."  
  
After awhile William went back to Percy who'd been watching in horror at the killing.  
  
"Having fun yet Percy?" William asked grinning. Percy who was frozen in terror and pain and blood loss just stared.  
  
William smacks him across the face "Hey! I'm talking here! Pay attention!"  
  
Percy just looked even more scared.  
  
William sighed. "You know being ignored really annoys me...infact. You really annoy me. For as long as I can remember you've annoyed me. And I think its time I got rid of you.  
  
This really gets Percy attention and he starts screaming for help.  
  
"Oh shut up you dolt! Do you really think that's going to help? People have been screaming for help for quite some time now and look around." William looked around the now, almost empty, blood soaked room. "Do you see any help? Has anyone come to save you? No. So stop it."  
  
And with that William rams the spike in his hand into Percy's chest, killing him.  
  
Now Cecily was the only one alive in the room and she knew it.  
  
"You know I'm not going to kill you. No. I'm going to let you live and remember everything that happened here. Let you live knowing I'm still out there somewhere and I might change my mind at any moment and come for you. Aren't you just so happy about that?"  
  
William grins as he walks over to the others "Well I've had fun what are we going to do now?"  
  
Angelus looked out the door "It's almost sunrise we should be getting home."  
  
So they all started off to the house talking about Williams first night as a vampire.  
  
End Ch1 


	2. Ch2

Chapter two  
  
William, Drusilla, Angelus, and Darla stumbled into the house laughing.  
  
(Oh god I've just killed dozens of people and I liked it. I'm a vampire. It's really true.)  
  
Everyone stumbles off to their rooms: Angelus and Darla in one, and William and Drusilla in another.  
  
(Oh god I'm in a bedroom with a beautiful woman. I'm going to be in the same bed as this woman.Oh god.) All the excitement and thrill of killing disappeard when he realized he was supposed to sleep in here. Drusilla looked at him and smiled as if she could read his mind.  
  
"The moon whispers to me. It tells me all sorts of naughty things." She slowly walks around running her fingers along his body him humming softly.  
  
She stops and looks him in the eyes, seeming almost normal for a moment...than she speeks, "There are spiders in my ears they're singing the strangest songs...." she wanders off to look out the window leaving William wondering what just happened.  
  
(This is one strange woman.......but she's so beautiful and graceful she looks so innocent but just a hour ago she was killing violently.... will I ever be able to understand her?)  
  
He walked up behind her and looked out over the yard lit by the full moon.The light reflects off the pond, flowers,and trees "Its breath taking." He said softly.  
  
Drusilla giggled "We don't breath silly." She smiled at him again and he could swear he felt his heart beat. "Oh dear,well yes I forgot. I'm rather new at this you know..." William smiles at her feeling a love for Drusilla that makes what he had felt for Cecily feel like nothing.  
  
William slowly pulled Drusilla away from the window and closed it as the sun started to rise.  
  
"I may be new at that but I do know that vampire and sun don't mix." He smiles at Drusilla and walks over to her. "So shouldn't we be getting to sleep? We had a long night haven't we?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm. My Williams a very smart boy." Drusilla and William both get into the king sized bed.  
  
"Good Night Drusilla."  
  
"Good Night William."  
  
The Next Night  
  
The sun is just setting as William wakes up. He sat up and slid off the bed.  
  
"My family. I have to see them. They must be worried about me I've been gone off almost a whole day."  
  
William looked at the still sleeping Drusilla and quickly and quietly left the room and went down the stairs and out the door.  
  
He made his way to his mother's house. William stood out side and stared at the house for ahwile before he walked up and knocked on the door. The door was opened a moment later by his sister.  
  
"William! Where were you? We were so worried!" She wrapped her arms around William happily.  
  
"Can I come in, Emmy?" He asked softly.  
  
"Of course silly! Why couldn't you? You live here!" She yanked on his arm and he stepped into the house.  
  
"It hasn't changed. I almost expected it to."  
  
"What? William, are you feeling all right? Have you heard about what happened? Everyone at the party , the same party you went to was killed! I over heard the grown ups talking, it sounds horrible! Cecily was the only one alive but she hasn't said one word since she was found in the middle of all the dead bodies. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Really? I hadn't heard. That's terrable. Poor Cecily." He triyed to keep from looking his sister in the eye.  
  
"Ummm, Emmy where is Mother? I-I need to see her."  
  
"Oh of course! How silly of me she's been so upset since you didn't come home last night! Come on shes in the library." She headed toward the library pulling William behind her.  
  
When they reached the library William stared at the door for a moment before he stepped inside.  
  
"Mother? Mother, William's home! He wants to see you. Mother?"  
  
Mother jumped up from where she had been reading and ran to William. "William! You're ok! I was so worried! Where have you been? You didn't home last night."  
  
"I-I well I met some people....and I left the party before everyone was killed. Mother theres something I have to tell you. I'm leaving I've made plans to go somewhere so I can become a real writer."  
  
He hoped his Mother would believe his story. He needed to tell her something. Anything.  
  
"What?! William what are you talking about? You can't leave! This is so sudden. When are you leaving? Where are you going? When will you be back?"  
  
"I'm going to London. I'm leaving now and I won't be back for awhile. I'll miss you and Emmy but I need to go."  
  
"Now?! You can't leave now! You-you just can't! William please tell me what happened? Why are you doing this? Is it Cecily? Did she do something?"  
  
"No nothing happened. I've been planing this for sometime. I've only just put it into action."  
  
William hugged his Mother then turned around and left the room.  
  
"William what did you talk to Mother about? Why do you look upset?"  
  
"Wha-what? Oh umm well I told her that I'm leaveing home."  
  
"You what?! What are you talking about William?"  
  
He just couldn't go through this again so he turned and ran out the door.  
  
"William! William where are you going? William! Come back!"  
  
He just ran faster.  
  
He soon was back at the house that he lived in with the others and went inside.  
  
"William where were you? Your not supposed to go anywhere with out one of us. You're just a fledgling. You could get hurt or killed!" Growled Angelus in annoyance.  
  
"Oh I umm I just went for a walk. I didn't even see anyone."  
  
"Well don't do it again. After last night we need to get away from here. So get moving. We're going. Now."  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
So Drusilla Angelus and Darla got their stuff and they left for places un-known.  
  
the end 


End file.
